


A Very Merry Christmas To You

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3x09. Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas To You

After decorating the choir room I was happy than I had been in a while the only problem was I felt about being so happy because I wasn't happy about dancing with Finn. My focus the entire time was on Quinn, and when Mercedes held the mistletoe above mine and Finn's heads it was all I could do not to say right then and there that I wished he was Quinn. That's not like that was the first time I've wanted to say something like that either, but that's the first time I almost said it. In fact it was hard for me to believe that I didn't say it. Although I don't think I would have regretted saying it, in fact the only reason I haven't broke up with him yet is because it's Christmas time it would be wrong to break up with him right before Christmas. Although I'm not sure if it's if it's worse to stay with him just because I pity him because I feel like that's what I would be doing.

He's coming over tonight and I know that I need to break-up with him then and I will. I'll break up with him and then tomorrow I'll go talk to Quinn because I know that even if she rejects me I just need to get it out there because it's killing me not to say anything and I know that it's really hard to say something to a crush but I can do it. I'm confident.

After I broke up with Finn I was upset because he didn't take it well and the first thing I could think to do was call Quinn, so I did. I was surprised when someone else answered though. "Hobbit? Why are you calling, Q?" I heard Santana ask and I immediately regretted calling.

"I just wanted to ask her something," I said still trying to hold in the tears from Finn yelling at me during our break-up.

"You sound sad. I know this sounds weird from me but it's almost Christmas and we're over at Britt's hanging out. Why don't you come over and hang out for a little bit?" she offered and I wouldn't normally agree, especially since its Santana asking but I really wanted to see Quinn.

"I will, thank you," I said and I was already feeling better.

I told my dads' where I was going and then I headed to Brittany's house, she lived on my street so it was only a short walk away, I didn't even need to drive there. Besides, there was snow on the ground and it looked pretty. As I walked over to Brittany's I hope that this wasn't just a joke because I really didn't want to get hurt for a second time in one night. The break-up with Finn was a lot worse than I was expecting it to be and I was upset about that. I didn't want us to have to break-up in the first place but the feelings I had for Quinn were getting in the way and I knew that it was wrong of me to continue leading him on when my heart wasn't in the relationship.

I took a deep breath before knocking on Brittany's door. "Rach!" Brittany exclaimed as she answered the door with a smile. "We're decorating for Christmas! I'm so happy you're here!" I smiled at Brittany's excitement because I knew even if Santana and Quinn didn't want me here I was at least welcomed by one person.

I walked into the living room where they were decorating and saw that the floor was covered in tinsel and lights. Quinn was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch trying to figure out how to put together the Christmas tree and I walked over and took a seat next to her. "Need help?" I offered hoping that she would accept my help.

My dads' loved Christmas so our house had five big trees and three small ones so I was used to putting together fake trees. The one in our living room was real but the rest were all fake. "Sure," she said with a soft smile. "So, Santana told us that you sounded sad on the phone. What's wrong?"

I wasn't expecting them to ask me about my night and I wasn't sure if I was in the mood to explain but since they had been nice enough to invite me over I felt like I should at least tell them why I had called in the first place. "Finn and I broke up tonight," I admitted quietly.

"You finally broke it off with Finnessa, good for you, hobbit," Santana encouraged and I gave her a half smile. I knew she would be happy about it because Finn has always been kind of an asshole to her even when she didn't deserve it.

"Why did you break up with him?" Brittany asked innocently and I knew that I didn't want to tell the truth about that, especially since Quinn was sitting right next to me. I knew that I said I was going to tell her but I definitely hadn't planned to do that in front of two of her best friends.

"I liked someone else more than him and I knew it wasn't fair to him to keep dating him," I said as I bit my lip. I didn't like where the conversation was going because as it steered towards my relationships I knew that I had the potential to say more than I wanted to, because Santana had a tendency to get people to spill when she wanted them to.

"Who do you like?" Quinn asked and I froze.

I didn't know what to say and before I could stop myself I started talking, "She, uh," I said after I realized that I accidently said she. I really didn't want to be outed and I knew that Santana already didn't like me. I knew Finn would be mad if he knew that I broke up with him because I liked a girl.

"She?" Brittany asked. "You like girls like San and I?" I didn't know how to respond because I wanted to say no but I didn't like lying.

"I, uh," I said nervously.

"It's okay, man-hands, I'm not going to spill your secret," Santana said and I think that might have been the nicest thing she'd ever said to me, even though she called me man-hands which was still insulting.

Quinn looked over at me with a smile. "So, I'm still curious. Who is it?"

I'd promised myself that I would tell her so I knew that I had to. "You," I said so quietly I didn't know if she was even able to hear me and then I got up to leave. She pulled me back down though and then she kissed me on the lips.

She then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I've liked you since I was pregnant."

I blushed and then Santana broke up the moment. "There are other people here, Q," she said rather loudly and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So, it's okay if I have to watch you and Britt all the time but seeing Rachel and me once is too much for you?" Quinn shot back and Santana sighed and shook her head.

"So, does that mean we can go on dates now and I can finally tell Rachel about how much you talk about her?" Brittany asked. I looked over to see Quinn blushing from embarrassment and I smiled. I never thought that tonight would turn out the way that it.

"You talk about me?" I asked and I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I, um, maybe," she said shyly and it was funny because I think that was the first time I'd ever seen the shy side of Quinn Fabray.

"She does, all the time, it's really annoying," Santana said and I could tell that she was tired of talking about relationship-y stuff, especially since her relationship with Brittany wasn't really defined yet.

We sat around awkwardly for a minute before Brittany spoke. "Want to go to Breadstix?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile. It would count as my first date with Quinn and I really couldn't wait to go on a date with her even if it was the same night I dumped my first boyfriend.

"I'm up for it," Quinn said as she stood up then grabbed my hand to help me stand up. When I stood up she leaned in for a kissed and I gave her a small kiss back.

As we walked into Breadstix and sat down in a booth I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I'd spent countless afternoon ever since I first met Quinn imagining our first date but never did I actually think it was going to happen, I mean, she was Quinn freaking Fabray for goodness sake. If you'd told me freshman year that I would end up with Quinn Fabray, I would have laughed in their face, not because she was a girl but rather because I didn't have near enough confidence to think that she would ever like me.

"So, Rachel, how long have you liked, Q?" Santana asked and I kind of wondered if I should lie but after Quinn telling me that she'd liked me since she was pregnant I didn't think liking her for a year longer was that embarrassing, after all she was the head cheerleader, I think everyone at school had a crush on her at one point or another.

"Since the first day of high school," I admitted and Quinn kissed my cheek.

"Quinn pointed you out that day to us and asked us who you were, she said that you were pretty but then cheerleading happened and we didn't see you again for a while. By the time we did run into you again Quinn and San were the leaders of the school," she said and I remembered that. They had run the previous HBIC and her Co-Captain out quicker than any other cheerleaders in the history of WMHS.

We enjoyed dinner up until the part where Finn spotted us and came over to the table, I hadn't seen him so when he came over I was completely shocked and not very happy to see him. I was expecting us to have a civil break-up but when he started screaming at me I realized what kind of guy he really was and I decided not to even try to be friends with him.

"Seriously, Rachel?" he asked and I didn't know what he was referring to because it wasn't obvious that Quinn and I were on a date, even though we were.

"What?" Brittany asked clueless-ly and I hoped that he would get the hint and leave but he didn't.

"You dumped me to be accepted by these queers?" he questioned and I stood up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could without even thinking about it.

"Don't ever call my friends that again," I defended them.

He walked off dumbfounded that he'd been struck by a girl and I sat back down at the table unable to believe what I'd just done. "Thank you, Berry," Santana said and I knew using my last name was as close to my actual name as she was going to get.

"You're welcome, now let's finish dinner in peace," I said with a smile and we did. We had dinner then Santana dropped Quinn off at home before dropping me off then heading back to Brittany's with her.

A/N: Feel free to request prompts and couples.


End file.
